un amour brillant comme la lune
by mithoulde et drix
Summary: corection ortographique effectuée! sirius l'aime tant...osera-t-il lui dire? slash sbrl
1. Default Chapter

Rating : pg13 pour le moment, attention ça peu monter !

Aucun des personnages n'est à nous, bien que moi Drix j'aimerais bien avoir Remus…enfin bon tout ça c'est à J.K Rowling.

Salut, c'est Drix qui vous parle, on me connaît aussi sous le nom de Zorbas.

Alors, avec mon ami Mithoulde on a décidé d'écrire un slash Sirius/Remus.

Les chapitres impaire, c'est Mithoulde qui les écrit et j'ai l'honneur d'écrire les chapitres pairs.

Bon, en vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture !

On commence par un chapitre de Mithoulde !

CHAPITRE 1/

Quand sirius se réveilla ce matin le soleil s'était déjà levé et ses amis étaient partis déjeuner. Il

bâilla bruyamment comme il aimait le faire et s'étira. Un beau sourire vint se poser sur ses

lèvres quand il se remémora le rêve magnifique et si agréable qu'il avait fait pendant cette

nuit.

Il vivait avec Moony son vieil ami, dans une petite maison à Londres, et leur amitié bien que

solide s'était transformé en un amour passionné et fusionnel ! Il ne pouvait se passer l'un de l'autre, ils se connaissaient par cœur et n'avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre !

Sirius sourit de nouveau et se dit à lui-même « qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ce soit vrai ! »

Il s'était avoué à lui-même depuis quelques temps déjà que ses sentiments pour Remus n'étaient plus anodins, mais il n'osait pas lui dire de peur d'être rejeté ! Il soupçonné Remus d'avoir quelques affinités avec Ariane, une jolie blonde au teint blanc et aux yeux bleus qui était à vrai dire plutôt mignonne ! Cette idée de Remus dans les bras de cette fille le mettait hors de lui mais le confortait de ne rien lui dire . Il voulait avant tout que son moony soit heureux !

Il se décida enfin à se lever, alla dans la salle de bains, prit une douche rapide, et se rendit dans la grande salle !

Il trouva James et Remus en pleine conversation, Peter complètement endormi sur son assiette et Lily radieuse en train de discuter avec ses amies .

Il rentra dans la salle en se dandinant pour qu'on le remarque et défila jusqu'à la place qui l'attendait entre James et Peter.

« Eh Patmol alors tu t'es perdu dans tes rêves ou quoi ? dit James en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Eh ouais Cornedrue, un beau rêveavec la plus belle des filles ! se venta-t-il »

Il remarqua à peine le regard déçu que lui lança Remus, trop occupé à se donner un air de Don Juan .

Le petit-déjeuner s'acheva dans les éclats de rire !

Remus se leva le premier et dit « je vais a la bibliothèque réviser les aspis, à tout à l'heure ! »

Et il s'éloigna de son pas léger de licantrope !

Sirius le regarda partir et sentit comme une sorte de boule dans le ventre. Depuis quelque temps, ça lui faisait cela à chaque fois que Rémus partait ! Il se dit qu'il était en train de tomber complètement amoureux de son ami, et que bien tôt il n'arriverait plus à le cacher . Il devait absolument en parler à James, lui qui était son meilleur ami, son frère depuis qu'il était petit devrait comprendre, et pourrait le renseigner sur la démarche a suivre avec Rémus . Il dit donc a Potter qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul et l'entraîna par le manche hors de la grande salle sans lui laisser le temps de repondre ou même le temps de réfléchir.

Peter se retrouva donc seul, et regarda autour de lui de son regard affolé ! Il chercha des yeux quelqu'un qu'il connaissit mais personne ici ne lui disait quelque chose. En vérité Peter n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius, Rémus ou james ! Si une fois à Lily, cela avait été pour lui comme un gros exploit un effort surhumain ! Quand elle était parti il était devenu tout pâle et s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil ! Sirius avait dit que James devrait faire attention, car apparemment Lily ne lui plaisait pas qu'à lui. Cette remarque l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et il s'était cacher derrière ses mains. Il remarqua que depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais reparlé à Lily.

Il resta encore quelques minutes immobile à se souvenir de ce moment avec la jolie brune et se leva enfin ! Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie d'un pas lent. Quand il passa devant la table des serpentards il entendit des sifflements et Malefoy qui lui cria :

-et le nain, t tout seul, tes vieux potes t'ont abandonnés ?

Il continua son chemin en essayant de masquer son trouble !

Peter n'aimait pas être tout seul, il avait très peur,de Lucius Malefoy ou de Severus Rogue, sans un des maraudeurs, il essayait au maximum d'éviter tout les serpentards !

Sirius entraîna James jusqu'au bord du lac et consentit enfin a le lâcher.

« -ben vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ta vu un fantôme ou quoi, s'enquit James dès qu'il fût libéré de l'emprise de sirius !

-Cornedrue, je voudrais te parler mais euh voilà pour une fois j'aimerais que tu sois sérieux ! c'est très important pour moi et…

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds

-qu'est ce qu'il y a,

Sirius s'assit par terre, son ami l'imita.

-voilà tu vas sùrment me prendre pour un fou, mais jespere ke tu me comprendra ! Tu m'as toujours compris sur tout

-ola un discours

-Potter la ferme et écoute moi !

Ben euh, voilà hum tu sais euh je ne sais pa si tu la remarqué, mais euh je crois enfin je

-accouche black

-je je je je crois que je suis amoureux de Moony !

-quoi? repete moi ça !

Sirius se leva d'un bond regarda son ami avec dégout et partit en courant !

James se leva à son tour, et pendant qu'il courait pour ratraper son ami, réfléchis à ce que venait de lui dire Sirius, et quest-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre.

Apres un quart d'heure de course poursuite, James rattrapaenfin Siriss et le poussa contre un mur pour l'empêcher de partir :

-padfoot je n'ai absolument pas mal pris ce kue tu m'as dit tout à l'heure mais seulement je ne m'y attendais pas ! Avoue ke ce n'est pa comun comme annonce ! Mais en tous cas sache que je suis heureux pour toi, et je pense euh c 'est mon avis mais je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec Moony !

-Ola ne t'embale pas toi, enfin si tu le dis…

-a table tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé de ta folle nuit et de tes rêves endiablés, Rémus ta regardé il avait l'aire déçu ! »

Maintenant que James le disait, Sirius se souvint du regard pâle que Moony lui avait lancé, en vérité, il l'avait remarqué mais avait pensé que Remus etait simplement exaspéré de l'entendre parler de sa vie imaginaire !

« bon patmol on rentre je commence a mes les cailler ! On fait la course jusqu'au château ?

Proposa Cornedrue en se préparant pour le départ !


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Les deux amis s'élancèrent vers le château mais Sirius n'avait  
  
pas vraiment la tête à la course... Il pensait à la fille qui lui  
  
avait demandé s'il voulait sortir avec elle...Il ne voulait que  
  
Remus lui !  
  
James l'avait distancé depuis un moment.  
  
Et à son plus grand malheur il vit quelqu'un venir vers lui.  
  
C'était la fille en question prénomée Amandine.—Alors Sirius ? demanda-t-elle  
  
--Quoi ? demanda l'animagus  
  
--Euh...ben...pour ce que je t'ai demandé...tout à l'heur...  
  
Sirius avait beau aimer Remus, il percistait à vouloir le titre du garçon qui avait le plus de fille dans ses bras.  
  
--C'est oui, répondit-il distraitement.  
  
--Alors on se rejoint ce soir à la tour d'Astronomie ! dit Amandine enjouée.  
  
--Pas de problèmes mais là je vais me faire narguer par James ! A ce soir !  
  
Sirius piqua un sprimt et arriva en dérapage à la hauteur de son meilleur ami.  
  
--T'en a mis du temps ! protesta James  
  
Sirius fut content qu'il ne lui parle pas d'Amandine.  
  
Le soir venu, Sirius se préparait pour aller à la tour d'Astronomie lorsque James l'intercepta.  
  
--Où vas-tu Sirius ?  
  
--Ben...euh...  
  
--C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui tu te souviens ? demanda Cornedrue  
  
Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine... Comment avait-il pu oublier ça !  
  
--Je...vous rejoindrais pas de problèmes, dit-il avant de partir droit vers la tour d'Astronomie.  
  
Amandine se jeta sur lui.  
  
--Mon Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
--Euh Amandine... je euh...je suis désolé je crois qu'on ne peut pas aller plu loin...  
  
Elle le prit contre elle  
  
--Quoi ! Mais tu m'avais dis que ! que toi aussi tu m'aimais ! hurla-t- elle.  
  
Sirius se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.  
  
--Je suis désolé vraiment désolé...  
  
--VA-T-EN !  
  
Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et courut dans le parc. La lune était déjà haute et brillante... Son Remus devait déjà être transformé à cette heure.  
  
Il prit une branche, appuya sur la racine du saule cogneur qui s'immobilisa, il s'engagea dans le passage puis se transforma en chien.  
  
Il arriva bientôt dans la pièce du bas de la cabane hurlante. Il vit le loup... mais aucune trace de James ou de Peter. Il ne sentit pas leurs odeurs...Mais que faisaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils passés ?  
  
Padfoot s'avança vers Moony. Le loup gronda et montra les dents. Padfoot recula...Mais qu'avait donc Moony ?  
  
Il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Le cerf était arrivé, mais il le tira en arrière. Padfoot se laissa faire et James le remonta hors du tunnel. Ils reprirent leurs formes humaines.  
  
--Bon dieu James ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !  
  
--Je ne sais pas Sirius ! On est venu le voir sans toi... il a semblé te chercher, et il a chargé Peter. Mais pourquoi il a cherché à t'attaquer, c'est un vrai mystère ! expliqua James.  
  
--J'aurais dû venir avec vous, en même temps...C'est de ma faute. Oh mon Moony...Pauvre Moony...Où est Peter ?  
  
--A la salle commune, il était mort de trouille.  
  
--D'accord...  
  
James prit le bras de Sirius et le força à regagner la salle commune.  
  
---ô James... tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ? Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?  
  
--Je ne peux pas te répondre Sirius...Je ne sais rien de plus que toi...  
  
Les maraudeurs allèrent se couchés. Mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à dormir en pensant à Remus qui était tout seul enfermé dans la cabane hurlante. Ses blessures allaient être pire que d'habitude s'il était tout seul... Mais, bercé par la respiration lente du someil de ses amis Sirius fini tout de même par s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain matin Sirius se réveilla très tôt. Mais il se prépara, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune qui était déserte. Le jour venait juste de se lever. Il décida d'aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie. Joignant l'acte à la parole, il fit basculer le portrait de la grosse dame et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie où il arriva sans encombres. Il se faufila jusqu'au lit où les rideaux étaient tirés. Il les écarta doucement et regarda Remus qui dormait. Il s'assit sur le lit. Remus avait des pencements de partout... Le loup avait dominé ce soir là... et c'était surement à cause de lui... Il s'en voulait atrocement de n'être pas venu avec les autres.  
  
--Ah mon Remus... dit-il en caressant le visage qu'il aimait tant.  
  
Il avait une envie insoutenable de prendre Moony contre lui, de l'embrasser amoureusement, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de sentir le souffle du loup- garou sur lui...  
  
--O mon Remus...Désolé Moony... souffla-t-il.  
  
--BLACK ! hurla quelqu'un derrière lui.  
  
Il sursauta et se retourna faisant face à madame Pomfresh.  
  
--Oui ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se trouver là, que personne ne devait franchir les rideaux des lit de l'infirmerie.  
  
--Black, je veux une explication logique de votre présence !  
  
--Ben je...voulait savoir comment il allait...  
  
--Oui ! Le professeur McGonagall sera avertis de votre infraction au règlement ! Maintenant fichez le camp, ce garçon n'a pas besoin de vous, il est tombé en allant s'aventurer dans le château cette nuit, mentit-elle.  
  
Mais Sirius savait que c'était au cas ou il n'avait pas su pour la licantropie de Remus.  
  
--J'y...oui, j'y vais... dit-il.  
  
Il jeta un dernier regard à Remus puis il sortit de l'infirmerie et alla directement prendre son petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle. 


	3. chapitre 3

Les réponse aux review de Drix, c'est-à-dire du chapitre 2 :  
  
Onarluca :  
  
Merci de ta gentille review ! Euh, pour les reviews annonymes je vais essayer de voir ça...... Merci du conseil en tout cas !!!  
  
Roxanne de Bormelia Ben enfait c'est que les chapitre impaires ce n'est pas moi qui les fait c'est Mithoulde héhé mais à l'avenir je corigerais les fautes des chapitres de Mithoulde et merci de t'accroché !! Oué dsl dans les R.A.R je lache l'ortographe...  
  
Bon, 2 chapitre pour le prix d'un merci qui ? Merci mithoulde d'avoir fait trois lignes en guise de chp 3 ralala...  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Sirius marcha lentement dans les couloirs du château. Il repensait au visage blême de Moony  
  
dans son lit, le corps couvert de contusions. Il se reprochait vivement de ne pas être venu avec  
  
Cornedrue et Quedever dès le début de la pleine lune. A cause de lui son Moony était blessé  
  
et sûrement mort de fatigue.  
  
Quand il arriva enfin à la grande salle, James se precipita sur lui et l'interrogea du regard.  
  
Sirius ne répondit que par un signe de tête qui traduisait tout son chagrin. Il marcha  
  
rapidement jusqu'à la table des gryffondors et s'y assit. Il ne parla pas pendant tout le  
  
déjeuner, évitant au maximum les regards furibons que lui lançait Amandine.  
  
Dès qu'il eut fini de déjeuner il monta dans son dortoir se coucha sur son lit, croisa ses bras  
  
sur son oreiller et posa sa tête dessus. A peine fût-il dans cette position que de grosses larmes  
  
vinrent se poster aux bord de ses yeux, puis coulèrent tel un courant sur les joues du jeune  
  
homme. Sirius ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler, il les laissa glisser doucement sur ses  
  
tempes, sur son menton, et les laissa se perdre dans son cou. Il ne sut combien de temps il  
  
resta là dans cette positon, incapable de bouger. Il revoyait l'image de Rémus couché à  
  
l'infirmerie, ce pauvre corps meurtri et qui semblait si faible. Ce coprs que cepandant il aimait  
  
tant et qu'il rêvait de toucher et de caresser.  
  
Quand enfin il eut recouvrer assez de force, il se releva et s'adossa contre le mur. Il réfléchit à  
  
ce qu'il devait faire. Tout de suite, il pensa à allez voir son ami à linfirmerie, mais il ne savait  
  
pas quoi dire à Rémus.  
  
Il préféra d'abor se promener un pe au bord du lac. Il enfila donc un swit et un pantalon et  
  
sortit.  
  
Heureusement il ne rencontra personne dans la salle commune ou dans les couloirs et  
  
pu se promener tranquillement. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
L'air frais sur son visage lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il se laissa tomber sou le chaîne préféré des Maraudeurs en regardant son reflet dans le lac. Un peu d'eau, voilà ce qui lui fallait. Il se pencha sur l'eau claire, fit un récipient avec ses mains but une longue gorgée et s'aspergea le visage. Il se sentait mieux désormais. Il vit deux silhouettes venir vers lui. C'était James et sa petite amie Lily. --Sirius, ça va ? s'inquiéta james. --O...oui ça va... répondit vaguement le concerné. James et Lily s'assirent auprès de lui. --Jimy, si on avait un bébé, comment l'appellerait-on ? questionna la jeune fille aux yeux verts émeraudes. --Jsais pas...Bill, Willy, Kelly, Harry, Kate...jsais pas, enplus ça c'est ceux qui me viennent à l'esprit il y en a surement plein d'autres qui sont géniaux... Mais la jeune fille le coupa. --Harry ! C'est génial Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. --Oui...je trouve aussi, mais si c'est une fille ? --On verra, dit Lily. --Je trouve que c'est très bien Harry, confirma Sirius. --Ouais, Sirius j'en ai parlé avec Lily, si on a un enfant tu sera son parrain. --J...je serai quoi ? demanda Sirius abbasourdit. Alors ce n'était pas une illusion, James tenait tant que ça à lui. Au point de faire de lui le parrain de son future enfant... --Tu sera le parrain de mon enfant, répéta James le plus sérieusement Du monde. --Ooooo James...Tu...tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait chaud au cœur ! s'exclama Sirius tout ému. --Tu n'est pas mon meilleurs ami pour rien Sirius. --Ouhou James...James, nous sommes meilleurs amis pour la vie ! Jamais au grand jamais je ne trahirai notre amitié. --Il en va de même pour moi. Lily attira James à elle. --Et notre amour Jamesy ? demanda-t-elle --Tu n'en es toujours pas convincue ? demanda James. --Prouve le mon beau joueur de quidditch. James embrassa doucement sa petite amie. --Mmmmm, James... --Lily on aura notre petit Harry, décrèta-t-il. Elle s'appuya contre lui. La chaleur de James la rassurait... Sirius qui regardait aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire la même chose mais avec une autre personne. Avec son loup-garou. Remus était-il encore à l'infirmerie ? Probablement avec les blessure qu'il s'était infligés... Il se jura d'être toujours là les soirs de pleines lunes. D'être là au nom de l'amour qu'il portait à Remus. Il s'aperçu alors qu'une main s'agitait devant ses yeux. --Eh Sirius ! SIRIUS ! James agitait sa main devant les yeux de Sirius. --Hum quoi ? demanda le concerné. --Ah, enfin, ça doit faire une bonne dizaine de minute que tu es dans la lune ! Je voulais te dire qu'on rentre, veux-tu venir avec nour ou rester là ? --Je...je viens... Et le trio alla dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, dans leurs fauteuil préférés, où plutôt les fauteuils préférés de Sirius et James vu que Lily était sur les genoux de ce derniers et avait l'air de grandement s'y plaire. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Peter qui avait un gros paquet de bonbons sur les genoux. --Eh Pet, tu me passe un peu de bonbons ? demanda Sirius. --T'as qu'à te chervir, dit l'autre la bouche pleine. Sirius se servit dans le paquet de Peter. C'était des chocogrenouilles. --Chai vrai que ch'est chuper bon, dit Sirius. --Sirius, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise qu'il ne faut pas parler la bouche pleine ! s'exclama James. --Excuche moi Dchèmse. --Ouais, je passe pour cette fois, fit James un air de père ou de grand frère sur le visage. --Oh c'est bon, je ne suis ni ton fils ni ton petit frère Potter ! protesta Sirius. --Et je n'ai jamais dit ça Black ! se défendit James. Les taquineries continuèrent jusqu'à l'heur du couché.  
  
Remus ne fut autoriser à sortir de l'infirmerie qu'une semaine plus tard. Il évitait Sirius le plus possible et dans le dortoire il faisait souvent semblant de dormir en sa présence. Sirius lui de son côté appréhendait la prochaine pleine lune... Lunar allait- il accepter Patmol ? Devait-il vraiment venir ?  
  
Le soir de cette fameuse pleine lune, un oui s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il se posa pour la ennième fois sa dernière question... 


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

A vingt heures, sirius se prépara, alla manger un morceau à la grande salle et retourna dans son dortoir jusqu'à que les dix coups de 22 heures sonnent.

James rentradans la salle, Peter à ses talons.

« -Padfoot, tu veu qu'on vienne avec toi ?

-Non, je préfère y aller seul . Mais je pourrais venir vous chercher si cela tourne mal.

-Pourquoi ne t'accompagnons-nous pas ? Interrogea Peter de sa petite voix nasillarde.

-Pour rien pour rien rétorqua sirius sèchement. »

Le ton qu'avait pris Sirius fit taire Peter qui se cacha derrière James. Celui-ci lança un regard amusé a Sirius, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

A 22 heures, Sirius emprunta la cape d'invisibilité de James, et alla en direction du saule cogneur, en compagnie de Quedver qui lui immobiliserait l'arbre fou.

Quand il fut dans le tunnel qui précédait la cabane, Sirius se métamorphosa et le cœur battant se dirigea vers la porte de bois de chêne qui se présentait à lui.

Il la poussa avec sa tête, dès que le loup l'apperçut il montra les crocs et s'approcha méchamment de lui. Sirius eut un mouvement de recule, qu'il réprima rapidement. Il s'avança à son tour vers le licantrope, mais lui duune démarche lente qui se voulait rassurante.

Il avança doucement sa patte vers le loup qui la repoussa rageusement. Sirius n'insista pas. Il alla s'asseoirau fond de la cabane et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Tout d'abord le loup tourna la tête, mais sentant le regard insistant de padfoot, plongea ses yeux verts dans les regard ddoux de Sirius. Les deux amis restèrent un long moment à se comtenpler mutuellement. On pouvait lire tout l'amour que Sirius portait pour Rémus dans ses yeux marrons de chien fier, kqi faisait chavirer le cœur du loup. Dans ses yeux, on y lisait tous les reproches que Moony faisait à Padfoot, tout le chagrin qu'il avait eu la pleine lune précédente, quand il avait vu James, Peter mais pa de sirius ! Mais dans ce beau regard verdâtre on trouvait aussi une douceur, une gfragilité qui trahissait les sentiments de l'homme calme et réfléchi qui se trouvait a l'intérieur de ce corps de loup.

Sirius revint le premier à la réalité, il se leva et réouvrit la porte de chêne et marcha le long du tunnel jusqu'à l'arbre qui gardait la porte de lacane hurlante. Rémus mit un peu de temps à réagir mais rapidement emboîta le pas de son ami.

Dehors l'air était frais, les deux animaux marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, puis Rémus tapa du pied et s'élança. Sirius surprit par l'accélération soudaine de son ami, mit du temps àcourir et il lui fallut une bonne centaines de mètres pour fe ratraper. Il courrurent ainsi comme des fous pendant un long moment et enfin tombèrent épuisés sur la terre humide de la forêt ;

Le beau chien noir vint s'installer entre les pattes du loup et posa sa tête dans son cou ; R émus bercé par la respiration régulière de son ami ne tarda pas à s'endormir ;

Quand le jour commença à se lever ? Siriut et Rémus rentrèrent à la cabne. Le chien lécha une dernière fois le museau du loup et sortit. Il dut courir à une vitesse folle pour passer entre les branches du Saule cogneur. Quand il fut libéré des griffes de l'abbre il se memétamorphosa en Homme et trotina jusqu'au château. Cela faisait lontemps que Sirius n'avait pas passer une si bonne nuit en compagnie de son ami ; Cette nuit de retrouvailles allait rester à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Quand il rentra dans le dortoir, il trouva James assit dans son lit, le regard soucieux.

« -ben vieux qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

-ben je m'inquiétait pour toi et moonny. Comment sa c'est passé ?

-Le meiux du monde et euh je crois kue euh enfin les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Moony son peut-être réciproques , nfin je pense et j'espère !

-Moi aussi mon chien chien dit James en lui ébourriffant les cheveux.


	6. chapitre 6

-Laisse mes cheveux tranquille James !

-Hihihi. Non, je veux que tu sois comme moi !

-C'est peine perdu j'aurais jamais les cheveux aussi en bataille que toi…

-Ah ça, c'est un truc potteresque.

-Un truc Potter quoi ?

-Potteresque. C'est-à-dire que ça vient des Potter quoi ! Tu devrais prendre des cours de langues à la place de potions ça serait surement plus utile pour toi.

En effet Sirius était le premier de la classe en potions.

-Non je ne laisserai pas le plaisir à Rogue de devenir premier à la place de deuxième.

-Ah ouais t'as raison… fit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-James, arrête tu va empirer on va croire que tu t'es jeté un sort de travers ! prévint Sirius.

-Hum ouais, t'as sûrement raison Patmol… dit James tout en continuant à se passer la main dans les cheveux dont leur état de désordre empirait de plus en plus.

-J'ai dis arrête… dit Sirius sur un ton plus ferme.

-Oui papa ! dit James. Moi je dis qu'on devrait dormir un brin sinon pour les cours, c'est-à-dire dans exactement quatre heures et 12 minutes on sera cassés.

-T'as raison Jamesy , approuva Sirius.

Ils allaient se couchés lorsque trois petits coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte du dortoir.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sur une Lily en chemise de nuit qui courut sans bruit dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Que se passe-t-il Lily jolie ? demanda James.

-Oh James ! s'écria la jeune fille.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, je suis là maintenant ma jolie fleur de printemps.

-Je suis désolée d'être venue ici en pleine nuit, je vais m'en aller…Désolée Sirius… s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave Lily ! dit Sirius.

-Non tu reste ici, dit James d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique de la part de la jeune fille qui était toujours dans ses bras, contre son torse. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive Lily, je suis là pour ça, tu as même très bien fait de venir ici !

-James j'ai fais un rêve horrible…Voldemort était venu à Poudlard et il…il…il t'avait tuer de douleur…

Personne ne perçu le tremblement imperceptible de Sirius…

-Oh, Lily jolie, regarde je suis là, tu es même contre moi…Je n'ai rien ma petite Lily.

-Oh James, je voulais juste vérifier…Juste vérifier que ce n'était qu'un rêve tu vois ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir tous deux éveillés et en train de parler. Euh d'ailleur pourquoi êtes vous éveillés à cette heure-ci ?

-Euh Lily jolie il y a…quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis…

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-C'est à propos de Remus… continua James.

-Ah…il est malade ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-On peut dire ça sauf que c'est une maladie chronique, tu vois ? Et c'est pas vraiment une maladie…Promet moi de ne pas le rejeter à cause de ça…S'il te plaît ?

-Je te le promet James, dit sérieusement Lily.

-Remus est un loup-garou.

-Remus…est un…un quoi ?

-Un loup-garou, répéta James toujours aussi calmement.

Sirius appuya :

-Un loup-garou plutôt sympa, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet… convint Lily. Oh James, je ne rejetterai pas Remus juste pour ça !

-C'est très bien alors…donc pour lui tenir compagnie, au pauvre Remus lorsqu'il se transforme…nous avons décidé de devenir des Animagie. Tu sais que les loup-garoux ne représente un danger que pour les humains je suppose ?

-Oui James, je le sais…Donc vous êtes des Animagie ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Vous êtes non-déclarés ! Vous y avez réussi à votre âge ! Et tout ça Dumbledore n'a rien vu ?

La question de Lily était bien plus sensée que ses précédentes constatations.

-Ben s'il le savais ils nous aurait déjà convoqués… dit vaguement Sirius .

-Et en quels animaux vous transformez-vous ? questionna-t-elle encore.

-Moi en cerf, Sirius en chien et Peter en rat, répondit James.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux voir… ?

Alors, devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune Lily Evans, un gros chien noir qui était Patmol et un magnifique cerf blanc aux longs bois qui était Cornedrue se matérialisèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor.

-Ouahou… fit Lily époustouflée.

Le cerf se baissa en une invitation à monter sur son dos.

Lily s'agrippa à ses bois et l'enjamba.

Cornedrue se remit à sa taille normale et marcha un peu dans le dortoir pour donner des sensations à sa cavalière.

-Ouahou James ! C'est extraordinaire !

James sauta par-dessus le lit de Peter faisant une belle frayeur à Lily mais il retomba sur ses pattes et comme la jeune fille s'accrochait très bien, il n'y eu aucun accident.

James fit ensuite une ruade la balançant sur son lit. Elle avait laché les cornes du cerf lorsqu'au dernier moment elle avait comprit où il voulait en venir.

Sirius et James reprirent leur formes humaines et s'effondrèrent à leur tour sur le lit de James.

Lily et James s'enlaçèrent et Sirius se mit contre son meilleur ami, contre son frère.

C'est ainsi que s'endormirent les trois adolescent.


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain Sirius se réveilla avant ses amis. Doucement il enleva le bras de Lily qui était posé sur son torse et se dégagea. Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. Depuis qu'il voyait James faire ce geste dtous les matins, il avait pris cette habitude Potterienne.

Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, se changea et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit dans la salle commune où il ne trouva qu'un couple d'amoureux en train de se bécotter sur un fauteuil troué. Il les regarda d'un regard narquois puis sortit en siflotant. Il marcha tranquillement le long des couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il espérait pouvoir parler un peu à Rémus avant d'aeler en cours ;

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et trouva madame Pomfresh en train de préparer une potion ; Elle le fixa de ses yeux noirs et lui demanda

« -que veux-tu ?

-euh je voulais dire un petit mot à Rémus.

-il est encore trop fatigué pour cela, reviens à l'heure du déjeuner !

-madame je vous en prie, juste cinq petites minutes, sil vous plaît.. » Sirius prit son regardede chien battu, qi faisait craqer toutes les personnes ayant un peu de cœur. Madame Pomfresh soupira puis ouvrit le ridau qui entourait le lit du jeune loup ;

Sirius s'avança doucement et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Rémus était réveillé. Ils se regardèrent un long moment essayant de graver dans leur mémoire toutes les les formes, tous les traits de leurs visages ; Rémus revint le premier à la réalité, il sourit à son ami et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« -çava ?

-oui et toi ?

-très bien ça faisait lontamps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien après une transformationet je crois que –je te dois mon bien-être.

-Moony, je… je… suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à l'heure lors de la dernière pleine lune, j'essayais de combler le manque d'amour qui existe aujourd'hui chez moi. »

Rémus regarda perplexement son ami ;

« -toiSirius Black en manque d'amour ? Ne dis pas de bêtise Patmol, tu claque des doigts et tu as toutes les filles que tu veux.

-Je me fou royalement de toutes ses minettes en chaleur ! Sécria Sirius qui sentait la colère monter en luiK

Toutes ces filles dont tu me parle ne m'intéresse pas, j'aime une personne quui j'en suis sur me considère simplement comme son ami, un ami très proche je supose, mais un ami c'est tout. Moi je veux plus Rémus tu comprends ?

-Oui Patmol,car c'est un peu ce que je ressens. J'aime cette personne de tout mon cœur, de toute mon corps et de toute ma force, mais je sais pertinament kque ce n'est pas réciproque. «

Sirius baissa la tête, une larme roula sur sa joue, désormais il n'y avait aucun doute Rémus aimait quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas lui, James s'était trompé.

Quand Rémus vit que son ami pleurait, il s'aprocha de lui et doucement lui essuya les joues.

« -Sirius ne pleurs pas, cette fille que tu aime, lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimais ?

-Décidément Monny, tu ne comprends rien ! S'exclama-t-il en relevant vivement la tête, jen 'aime pas de files….. »

Attirée par les cris du jeune garçon madame Pomfresh accourut.

« -Que se passe-t-il encore ici ? Black sortez tout de suite, vous ne voyez pas que ce garçon est fatigué, » Sirius se releva et sortit sans un regard pour Rémus.

Il ne retourna pas dans la salle commune mais monta jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Là il s'asit, laissant ses jambes dans le vide. Il revoyait le visage de Rémus quand il dormait, ce visage si doux, avec ce sourire enjôleur, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé l'embrasser, le caliner , mais tous ces gestes lui était à jamais interdis !


End file.
